Equestria Girls one shots
by MLP Equestria Girls
Summary: As the title says one shots for me and my sisters favourite pairings. Reuploaded from old account. Characters included: main six minus Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight, Octavia, DJ, Luna, Celestia, The Dazzlings.
1. Applejack's snooze

**Reuploaded from my old account just because for some strange reason my sisters actually like what I write.**

* * *

 **Rarity and Applejack - Fun day out**

It was just your normal day at Cantelot High.

"Yeah, I'll be heading to the store later," Applejack was heard before shutting off her mobile.

"Ohh, I'm so glad you brought that up darling," Rarity beamed.

"Brought what up?" Applejack asked, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"The store, darling," Rarity replied with a roll of the eyes, "I thought we could maybe go together?"

Applejack scowled at her pouting friend. Rarity hardly ever begged as she always ended up getting what she wanted when around Applejack anyway.

"Alright, fine!" Applejack sighed in defeat, narrowing her eyes at her friend who was now clapping wildly.

"I knew you couldn't refuse my offer," she smiled at her.

"You'd better not take me clothes shopping like every time I come with you," Apple complained while jabbing a finger in her friends face.

"You needed a new frock," Rarity frowned.

"I don't even have any dresses to begin with," Applejack moaned, throwing her hands up and nearly hitting Sunset. "Oh, Sunset, glad you're here."

Sunset gave a nervous wave, "Hi, um, what's up?"

"We were just saying that Applejack was in need of a new dress," Rarity went on, adding their new friend to the conversation.

"Oh, right," Sunset nervously smiled while rubbing her arm.

"You could always join us, darling," Rarity smiled.

Sunset beamed but thought that she'd end up being a spare part, "thanks for the offer, but I have a thing to…"

"You do know that you can be open with us don't ya?" AJ told her.

Sunset smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's just I can't believe that you want to be friends with me. I mean after all I've done."

"We've all made mistakes, sweetie. But far from what you did…." Rarity trailed off seeing the hurt look on Sunset's face and her friend glaring at her. "I mean what you did was wrong, but we've forgiven you, darling."

Sunset let out a heavy sigh just before getting dragged off to her next class by Rarity. After class was over they headed outside to find Rainbow Dash playing football.

"Hey Rainbow," AJ greeted with a competitive grin.

"AJ, wanna go one on one?" Rainbow asked, getting into the completive mood as well.

"You sure about that, don't wanna go beating you now in front of everyone," Apple grinned mischievously.

"I've sure I can handle you," Rainbow replied a little big headedly.

Sunset decided to sit herself down next to Rarity and let her strike up a conversation while the other two compete.

"Hey you cheated!" Applejack yelled.

"Did not!" Rainbow snapped back.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"I saw it all!" came a high pitched voice from out of nowhere. "That's a foul, Rainbow Dash."

"Pinkie!" Rainbow yelled in annoyance.

AJ was now laughing while the two fought between themselves.

"Fluttershy," Rarity waved upon seeing her friend.

"Hi Rarity, Sunset," she greeted in her usual low tone.

"Come here, darling. Sunset and I were just talking about a party we should throw her."

"A party!" Pinkie burst out upon hearing those words.

"Yes dear, a party," Rarity frowned, waving her off before getting back into the conversation.

They were all now sat on the benches talking between themselves just as the door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed looking Celestia.

"Shouldn't you all be in class right about now?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course," Rarity smiled as she stepped down.

"We lost track o' time," AJ added.

Sunset just gave her a nervous smile, which didn't seem to ease the scowl on Celestia's face.

"I hate classes that don't involve sports," Rainbow complained.

"Or parties," Pinkie added in.

"Or cute little animals," Fluttershy added too.

"Class, now, all of you," Celestia ordered with her hands on her hips.

They all headed into the science class and set to work pulling on white coats and safety goggles. Ditzy poured the wrong chemicals together, making it blow up in her face.

"I'm ok," she coughed before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Ditzy, please try to get it right," the teacher scolded.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"Here, let a professional show you how it's done," Rainbow boasted.

Ditzy and the others watched in amazement at how she blended the chemicals together perfectly. She then held up the test tube in triumph.

"Ah, anyone could have done it," Applejack teased.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you do a perfect job like me," Rainbow shot back as the two were now in each other's face.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ditzy asked as she watched the concoction now start to bubble and rise.

"Rainbow, we have a problem," Rarity shrieked, watching the form substance spill onto the desk.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance, pulling away from Applejack, "whoa!"

"Oh dear," Fluttershy shrieked.

"Ohhh bubbles," Pinkie sang happily.

"Not helping, Pinkie!" Applejack scolded.

"What's going on over there?" the teacher asked while craning his neck to try and get a better view.

"Um, nothing," Rainbow lied as the seven of them tried to clear up the mess.

He looked at her suspiciously, knowing she was lying.

"What do we do?" Rarity panicked, "it's getting all over my shoes!"

"Rarity, just forget about your shoes at a time like this," AJ warned her.

"But, I can't," she wailed.

Applejack rolled her eyes and continued to help the others.

"I'll go grab a mop," Sunset told them before rushing off.

"Good idea," Applejack thought. "At least someone's doing somethin'"

Rarity continued to sob as they were now knee deep in bubbles of frothy liquid.

"What have you done over there?" the teacher asked, now stepping over.

"It wasn't me," Rainbow quickly denied. "It was her."

Applejack scowled at her friend, who just shrugged in return. They all waited for the outcome, their scolding or detention.

"How did you make this?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" they all asked together.

"This is something I must test," he beamed, now bending to scoop a little of it up.

Applejack smirked at Rainbow Dash, who now had her arms crossed scowling darkly at her friend.

"It was Rainbow who did it," Applejack informed him rightly.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," he smiled before walking off to do some tests.

"What can I say? I'm awesome at what I do," she beamed.

"Rainbow!" they all yelled.

"What?"

They sighed and got back to work with Sunset mopping up the rest of the suds as it was now starting to dry up by itself. The rest of the group tidied up until everything was done and they could leave.

"Hey sis, can Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stay over tonight?" Sweetie Belle asked as soon as Rarity and the others finally made it outside.

"Yes, yes, of course they can," Rarity waved eager to get to the stores.

"Thanks sis," she smiled, now running off to inform the other two.

"Alright Rarity, you're just going for fabric right?" Applejack questioned.

"Of course, darling," she smiled.

However, what Rarity says and does is a completely different matter.

"Ohhh, just look how fabulous that is."

"Rarity!" Applejack snapped, grabbing hold of her friend by the arm and dragging her away. "Just fabric, remember."

"Yes I know," she frowned, managing to pull herself free of AJ's iron grip.

"Now I'm just going over there to pick up some things and I want you to go do whatever ya need to do, then meet me back here, ya got that?"

Rarity nodded at her, making AJ give her the look.

"I mean it!"

"Of course, dear, you know me, always true to my word."

"Yeah right," Applejack sighed while heading off.

As soon as she was done, she headed back to their meeting place, but surprise, surprise, no Rarity. Now pulling out her mobile, she dialled her friend's number.

"You have reached the mobile of none other than, Rarity. Please do be a dear and leave any concerns to yourself, thank you and have a wonderful day." It was then followed by the beep.

"Damn it, Rarity," she cursed.

However, luckily for her there was a seat that looked quite inviting and so she waited, and waited until a yawn struck her.

"Come on Rarity," she pleaded but to no avail.

She slumped back and pulled down her hat, dozing off for a while.

"Applejack," Rarity called as soon as she exited the store.

"Huh?" Came the groggy reply.

"Come along, darling. I have everything I need."

Applejack pushed back her hat and stood up, watching as one of the employees carried out bags for her friend.

"Where would you like your bags, miss?" he asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

The poor boy followed the pair out to the car park and over to a purple Porsche. Rarity then pulled the keys from her bag and pressed the button, the doors unlocked and the car lit up.

"Just put them on the back seat," she told him. "Oh and do be careful won't you."

He smiled and nodded. Quite glad she cared about his wellbeing.

"I'd hate for you to scratch the paint work."

He swallowed as Rarity climbed inside, a quick look at Applejack, who just shook her head in return but opened the door on her side. She pulled the seat down so that she could get her bags inside and took the others from the boy as well.

"Thanks," he smiled before rushing back inside.

Applejack pushed the seat back in place and got in herself. As soon as Rarity left the car park she floored it back to her boutique.

"Don't mind me," Applejack frowned.

"Oh, no worries darling, just as soon as you've taken everything inside. I'll drop you off home."

"Seriously!" AJ snapped.

"Oh come on. I am offering to take you home."

"I don't know why I even bother."

Rarity laughed and got out of the car with her, "You really think I'd let you do all of the work?"

Applejack let a smile take over, "Rarity, ya know that you're just as random as Pinkie Pie sometimes."

Rarity huffed at that, "Really now, darling?"

"Come on with ya," AJ smirked as the two unpacked.


	2. Making it right

**Sunset and Fluttershy - Volunteer for the shelter**

Sunset found Fluttershy by the statue, where the five friends always hung out together.

"Hey, Fluttershy," she greeted with a slight wave.

"Oh, hello Sunset," the shy girl replied.

The two stood for a little while until Sunset decided to ask what Fluttershy was handing out.

"So what you got there?"

"Oh, I was trying to….um, get people to volunteer to help at the shelter."

Sunset rubbed her am nervously again before building up the courage to ask.

"How many have volunteered already, because you know…" she trailed off.

Fluttershy gave her a sad look, "Well, at the moment it's just me."

"Oh, well, you know I could always help, if you don't mind me helping that is?"

A smile came to the pink haired girls face, "no, I don't mind at all. Thank you, Sunset."

"No problem," Sunset smiled back, watching as Fluttershy placed the leaflets back into her bag.

The two then made their way to the shelter.

"So, you do this every day after school?" Sunset asked making conversation.

"Yes, I can't bear not seeing all those poor little animals each and every day."

"You really do have a soft spot for cute little critters. I just don't understand why people don't want to help."

Fluttershy just shrugged and opened the door. Sunset followed her in and stood waiting.

"I did have Rarity helping me out, but…." She trailed off thinking back to the time Rarity made them all little outfits.

"Rarity helped out here?" Sunset asked bewildered.

"Uh hmm," Fluttershy nodded. "She loves animals just like we all do, but not really as much as me."

Sunset laughed, remembering how Fluttershy always brought a few animals with her to school.

"Alright then, I better make a start on the hamsters. Oh, hello there little fella. How are you today?"

Sunset rolled her eyes with a smile, watching as the hamster stood on its hind legs and squeaked at her.

"Oh that's no good," Fluttershy said shaking her head.

"Want me to help out?" Sunset asked, stepping in the hamster room with her.

"Oh no, that's quite alright. I can do this. You can watch over these little cuties."

"No, I insist, please let me make it up to you," Sunset pleaded.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Fluttershy told her.

"Please, I know what I did was wrong. I really shouldn't have had a go at you."

"That's alright, we're friends now."

"But….."

"Alright, I suppose if you really want to…" she was then cut short with Sunset pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," Sunset smiled though a little embarrassed by her sudden action.

Fluttershy tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear that had parted with the hug.

"Um, this goes here right?" Sunset asked trying to ease off the embarrassment.

"Well," Fluttershy started but thought better of it.

She could see Sunset really putting everything into it and really didn't want to spoil it.

"That's not right," Sunset complained while carrying on.

She then stood back to admire her work, hands on her hips as she realised it didn't look at all like it once had. The hamsters squeaked at her furiously. Fluttershy couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter as Sunset crossed her arms.

"I really don't think I'm any good at this," she slumped in defeat.

Fluttershy stopped laughing and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "You're getting the hang of it."

Sunset turned to her with a warm smile, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," she smiled.

"No, I really mean it. I'm just not good with the whole friendship thing."

"That's why you have us. Twilight tasked us to help you, and even if she didn't we still would have been your friends."

"I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends do. Now let's get back to sorting this out shall we?"

Sunset nodded and followed Flutter's lead until the whole thing was back to how it once was.

"Alright everyone your house is clean again," Fluttershy announced, smiling as the hamsters all came running back.

They decided to stay a little while longer as Sunset had made a new friend, a cat named Honey. She gave her one last tickle behind the ears before finally getting up to go back to school. However, Honey looked to her with big wide eyes and a sad expression.

"Aww, she really likes you," Fluttershy observed.

"You think?" Sunset thought.

"Just look at her. She doesn't want to see you leave."

"But, I have to or we'll be late for school," Sunset sighed, being torn between the two.

"I have an idea, come on, Honey," Fluttershy called, holding open her bag for the cat to jump in. "There you go. Now you can be with Sunset."

Sunset rubbed the cat's head before Fluttershy zipped up the bag and put it on her back.

"I had a great time with you," Sunset smiled as they walked back to school.

"I can't think of anything else than spending the day with you," Fluttershy smiled.

"We really should do it again sometime."

"We should."

Just then the doors burst open, "There you are, darlings. Miss Cheerilee is waiting."

"What ya been up to huh?" Applejack asked while Rarity dragged them both in.

"I was helping out at the shelter," Sunset explained.

"You missed my smooth moves," Rainbow butted in while showing off with the football.

"No ball games in the halls, Rainbow Dash. You know that," Luna reminded her.

"Oh man," Rainbow complained, now taking a hold of it.

"Oh, you're here!" Pinky chimed in skipping down the hall to meet them.

"Wait your all not in class?" Sunset asked surprised.

"No silly, we were all sent to find you and Fluttershy," Pinky explained with a grin.

"Oh," Sunset though.

"Come on, we're all late!" Pinky frowned, pushing the lot of them into the classroom.

Miss Cheerilee looked furious, but got on with the lesson none the less.


End file.
